


Burning Breakfast

by kemple715



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Song fic, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemple715/pseuds/kemple715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic off of 'She Looks So Perfect'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Breakfast

The night before had been crazy, her clothes spread all over the floor. Her bra and underwear torn to shreds and her shirt ripped. The only thing that remained intact was her skinny jeans that laid right in front of the door. When I had woken up she was out of bed which was honestly normal. The smell of bacon hit my nose and I grinned widely.  
She was standing in the kitchen my plaid American Apparel boxer shorts hanging lowly on her hips, one of my tank tops loosely framing her hips. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
“Something looks good.” I purred in her ear, my lips brushing against her ear as my body pressed firmly into hers.  
“It’s nothing much baby, I make it for you almost every morning.” It was adorable how she thought I was talking about the food, it was clear to me that I hadn’t spent enough time with her.  
“Baby, I meant you and your amazing body.” I whispered as I trailed kisses down her neck, finding her soft spot and nibbling on it lightly. Wanting to hear that perfect little moan come out of her beautiful lips. She pulled away, the blush clear on her cheeks.  
“I don’t want the food to burn like last time.” She said shaking her head remembering how she and I had fucked so madly that the food was beyond burnt and the house had almost been set on fire. I leaned around her turned off all of the burners and picked her up, setting her on the kitchen counter. My lips smashing into her soft sweet ones.  
Her hands tangled into my hair as she wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing our bodies tightly together. I was sure she could feel my erection against her thigh. Just to make sure she did I rolled into her a few times, grinning as she quickly returned the action. She pulled away with a groan as she shook her head. “Go back in the room Zayn, I have to finish cooking.” She said giving me those puppy dog eyes that always seemed to get her whatever she wanted.  
I walked back into the room reluctantly, laying down on the bed. My mind wandering to how her nipples had hardened at my touch, how they felt running across my chest. I wondered how wet she was, she had to have been quite wet with the way her nipples pebbled against me. I slipped my boxers off at the thought of her, my hand just lightly running up and down my length. I was imagining it was her gentle hands not mine, imitating how she would tease me with little touches here and there. Really testing my sensitivity and self control.  
I was lost in my own world as I stroked myself, my eyes closed as I pictured her. I could see her teasing my tip with her thumbs, her eyes looking back up at mine with a look of pure innocence even though what she was doing was so far from innocent. I was jolted out of my fantasy when I heard her voice sharply call my name. I opened my eyes and saw her pulling her shirt off just standing there in my American Apparel underwear. She looked incredible like she always did.  
Her lips painted red, she looked right back at me. Her hips swaying as she walked closer, stopping only a few inches away from me. She slowly bent over and pulled off the underwear, kicking them on top of her skinny jeans which I had yanked off the night before. My eyes widened as I saw her perfect pussy, she was absolutely soaked. Her juices dripping down her thigh.  
"Looks like someone was ready for me." I purr to her while she just laughs, it’s a beautiful sound no matter how much she hates it. I feel myself throbbing and aching. I need to get my dick inside of her tight little pussy. There would be no other cure for this ache I had especially not after the scenarios that had been formed in my mind  
"Zayn you are definitely one to talk right now." She said with a bit of a wink as she straddled my lap. She ground her pussy against my raging hard on making the both of us moan at the sensitivity. The simple pleasure I received just from the contact of her skin was so amazing.  
"Baby I need to be inside of you now." I say flipping us over and giving her a passionate kiss. She spreads her legs under me and bucks her hips up, her way of non-verbally telling me to hurry the fuck up. I quickly thrust inside of her, pulling away from the kiss to groan at her tightness.   
I wait a moment making her whimper lightly at the lack of friction. I smirk slowly starting to move inside of her, with every thrust I am beginning to pick up speed. She looks amazing under me her face twisted in ecstasy as I slam my hips into hers. My dick hitting that sweet spot every time the room filled with our grunts and the constant slapping of my skin on hers.   
Sweat droplets were forming at my hair line, my hands moving to either side of her head as I moved my hips into hers. The muscles in my forearms moving with every thrust. I was using every piece of leverage to ravage her tight little pussy. To make it so she couldn’t even walk tomorrow.  
My lips pressing roughly against hers, bruising both of our lips in the process. I was catching her moans in my mouth. Her hips rolling into mine. We were meeting each other perfectly with every single thrust. Every time I was all the way inside of her she would roll her little pink clit against my pelvis to only increase her pleasure.   
I could feel her tightening around my cock a bit more. Her moans only increasing in volume. I knew she was close. I grabbed both of her legs, pressing them upwards increasing the pleasure for the both of us as I slammed into her full speed. Her perky breasts bouncing every time our skin hit.   
"Zayn, I’m almost there" She moaned dragging out every single syllable. I nodded a bit, groaning as I felt myself approaching. I leaned down to suck on her nipples lightly just to get her a bit closer to that sweet high. My hips never slowing as I completed the action.  
"Let go for me baby, let go." I moaned to her, my thrusts getting a tad bit sloppier no matter how much I was trying to control them. To maximize her pleasure. She screamed my name out so loudly I thought that the neighbors would hear. Only seconds after her tight little pussy clenched around me, I released inside of her. Both of our highs lasting for several minutes, her pussy milking every single drop of cum out of me.   
I laid with my dick still buried to the hilt inside of her. My arms wrapping around her waist as we both relaxed for a minute before she sprung up swearing.  
"Goddamnit Zayn you made me burn breakfast again!"

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr, it was a request and I just figured I might as well post it.


End file.
